The Flower Lily
by Naureen97
Summary: Petunia Dursley was just browsing a store in Muggle London when she noticed a little red-haired girl sitting alone in the shop. Petunia meets her nephew's daughter, Lily. Oneshot.


Petunia Dursley was browsing an old antique store at the end of her street. She had just moved in after her husband, Vernon Dursley, just bought a second Drilling Company. She was still a skinny little thing with a narrow face. Not many people went to that particular shop; everything was very neat and organized which was just the way she liked it.

As she looked around, she noticed something _did _look out of place, not something really but someone. A little girl about five years old was sitting on a pedestal that held an ancient accordion as well. She was playing with a small yo-yo. Petunia started moving towards her.

The little girl was muttering quietly, "Why won't you come back up!" It seemed like she was speaking to the yo-yo. Petunia watched as the girl kept trying to get the yo-yo to come back up but it wasn't cooperating; the string of the little toy kept tying up. Petunia smiled. It reminded her of the times her and Lily used to jump-rope in the back-yard. No matter how much they tried, the rope kept tangling up.

Petunia decided to go talk to the little girl. She approached her slowly. "Hello," she greeted with a smile. The little girl looked up at her with a wide expression; she had fiery red hair and green eyes. She looked so familiar.

"Hi!" the girl said in a high voice.

"Are you here alone?" Petunia asked. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen any adults with the child.

"Not exactly…my parents are lost," the girl replied. "It's alright though, I'll find them," she smiled up at her.

Petunia was staring at her. She knew why the girl seemed so familiar; she looked exactly like the person she had grown up with. She looked like Lily. "Are you sure? Would you like some help finding them?"

"Sure, but Mum said I'm not allowed to talk to strangers so you'll have to tell me your name."

Petunia gave her another smile, the girl even talked like Lily. She was confident and straight-forward. "I'm Petunia, what's your name?"

"Petunia? That's a strange name; I've never met someone named Petunia though I think I heard my dad saying that name once or twice. It's a very large name though. Can I call you Miss Pet?

"Sure thing, dear. You may call me whatever you like. What's you name?"

"I'm Lily!"

Petunia almost gasped. "Your name is Lily?"

The little girl nodded, "Yup! You can call me Lily Flower, or Lils, or Li'l Lily, but don't call me Willy Lily, that's what my brother James calls me. He's very annoying."

It hit Petunia then. Her name was Lily, she had a brother named James; she was looking at Harry Potter's daughter. Her mind instantly flashed back to years ago, the day she had found Harry on her doorsteps. She was just about to refuse to take him in when the baby opened his eyes. He had bright green eyes, the same ones she was seeing in his daughter, the same ones she saw in her sister. It's been almost twenty years since she had last seen her nephew. He had tried to contact them once but Vernon declined to speak to him. Petunia understood her husband, he feared Harry and his power, but she did sometimes regret not keeping in touch.

"Miss Pet, are you listening to me?" Little Lily's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, my apologies, what were you saying my dear?" Petunia replied.

"I was just saying that I saw my Mum over there by that shop," she said pointing to a jewelry store through a big, glass window. "Come on, I'll take you to meet her," Lily urged; she didn't wait for an answer and started dragging Petunia by her hand.

They were in a type of outdoor mall so they had to go outside to reach the jewelry shop. They were half-way there when Lily yelled, "Mum! I'm over here!"

Ginny Potter turned around and her eyes found her daughter. Lily was still holding on to Petunia's hand. Ginny quickly walked over to them. Petunia noticed that Ginny, too, had red hair, though it was a shade lighter than Lily's. "Lily Luna Potter! Aren't you supposed to be with your father?" She questioned her. Then she turned towards Petunia, "I'm very sorry, had she been troubling you?"

"No, no, she's a wonderful child," Petunia replied. Petunia examined Harry's wife, whom she deduced the woman to be. She was very pretty; she had bright brown eyes and a soft face.

Ginny was staring at the woman as well. "Well thank you… don't mind me asking but have I seen you anywhere? You look very familiar."

Petunia wondered if she should tell them. She decided she would, but not now. The time wasn't right. "It must have been a mistake then. I will be off," she shook the woman's hand, "Nice to meet you, and you as well Lily."

Lily went over and hugged the old woman and Petunia returned the hug. That small gesture comforted her. She started walking back towards the antique shop. "Bye, Miss Pet!" Lily shouted and waved. Petunia waved back.

Petunia was back in the store but instead of browsing the items like she had been doing earlier, she was now looking out of the large window. She saw Lily's mother speaking to Lily in an angry manner. A few moments later, a man came up behind her. A man with dark hair and glasses. Petunia didn't need to look closely to figure out who it was. There were two more children with Harry, both were boys. Petunia saw Lily running to him as soon as she saw him. Harry picked her up and held her in his arms. It seemed like Harry said something to his family and they all started laughing; his wife's anger was gone.

Petunia smiled for the third time that day. Her mind flashed again to that day almost forty years ago when she found her nephew in front of her house. She is glad she took him in; she knew that it was one of the only right things she did with him. She also knew that this was indeed _not _the last time she would see Harry Potter; she would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N-** **I'm not the best writer in the world (as you can clearly see) but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
